Legacy of Half-bloods
by KingdomMay
Summary: May has to be left in the care of one of her father's lady friend when he has to go to an archaeological site (again,without taking her along). Only to realize that the help the lady sought from her is much more dangerous than she thought... This does not follow the canon story most of the time, only by my imagination.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

**Prologue**

A long time ago, the Underworld's demons invaded the human world. Though the Celestia's angels had came to the human's aid, the demons tore through their defenses despite the efforts to stop them. As years passed, the war destroyed most of the human civilization and the humans were on the brick of extinction.

Realizing the dire situation the humans are in, the elves of the Sundered Lands finally stepped in to intervene. With their uncanny ability to nullify hostile attacks and pinpointing the weaknesses of the demons, the elves forced the infernal beings to flee and sealed the gateway between the Underworld and human world, thus bringing the war to an end.

Bitter towards losing to the 'inferior lifeforms', as the elves sealed the gateway, the demons placed a curse upon the humans, promising that they will return with vengeance. To counter the curse, the angels bestow the humans a power that can suppress the evil before ascending back to Celestia. The elves remained in the human world for generations to come, helping with the human's recovery and making sure that the demons will never return again.

Centuries passed, the descendants of the humans eventually forgot the great war and the knowledge of the existence of the 'Elven guardians' slowly fade into history...

**Present day Japan**

"May, pack your bags! I'm taking you to stay at one of my friend's house for a few months," A male voice called out from the study downstairs. May emitted a sigh as she set down her favorite book 'Alice in Wonderland' on her bed. She knew that meant one thing: Her father is going to excavate another archaeological site without her. Again.

"But, father! You promised me that you would bring me along with you this time!"

Slow, heavy steps can be heard coming up the stairs towards the bedroom door and Satoru Tanaka, May's father, peered inside to look at the moody five-year-old girl with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, May. I have not forgotten that promise I made with you on my last trip. But the friend I want you to stay with this time needs your help. You can think of that as gaining a favor from me."

May could feel her other half, Alice stirring from within. She thought that it was strange, as Alice usually spent most the time sleeping inside her.

She decided that it wouldn't hurt to inquire more information from father. "What kind of help, Father?" May asked

Even though May kept a straight face, Satoru could tell that Alice is listening in, with the way his daughter's complete heterochromia eyes, one black and one light forest green, looked intensely at him.

"Well, my lady friend has a son the same age as you. He has a...simliar 'condition' like you but his other half doesn't play nice with everyone around him. So I decided to send you over to help her."

Satoru cocked his head as he asked carefully, "I will take you to another site if you can help my friend, so...are you willing to help me?"

"...All right."

"Great!" He said with a sincere smile as he took out a bag from May's closet to help her pack. "We'll be leaving in half an hour."

**A few hours later, at Yakushima, May's POV**

"Alice, why do you want me to help her?" I mumbled as father and I trekked through the dense forest, which turned a little eerie as it was getting dark. Alice had stopped me from saying no when father asked me for help back at the house.

There was a long uncomfortable pause as I waited stubbornly for Alice to answer my question and she finally spoke.

_...May, I have my own reason for forcing you to accept our father's request...Trust me, you'll thank me when this is over._

That got me confused. What did she mean by that?

I wanted to question her again but was suddenly interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder.

"May, we are almost there." said father as he pointed to a light source not far off.


	2. Chapter 1

My chapters can be really short but there are some long chapters too. I'll post them after improving the chapters.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

**Chapter 1**

The forest went totally dark as Satoru and May reached the front door of a house, or what looked like a house. The door looked battered as if it took a severe beating, with some claw marks that seemed to come from the talons of an over-sized animal. Smashed windows are boarded shut and there are claw marks running along the walls, with pieces of cement chipped off in different places. Satoru fingered the claw marks to test how deep they are and he frowned a little.

"Not good, these claw marks are too deep and too wide apart to be from a wild animal." he muttered.

May turned sharply to look at her father. "Not from an animal? Then what did this?"

"I can't tell you now, but I believe it is after who is inside the house." replied Satoru, ignoring her daughter's questioning look as he knocked carefully on the door. When no one answered, he knocked a little harder while calling out.

"Jun! Please open the door! It's me, Sato-"

A sudden loud thud and a low, harsh growl that seemed to come from a distance behind them, interrupted him in mid sentence. May turned to look behind and gulped as she pressed herself against her father.

"...Father? I think we found the culprit responsible for the damage or rather, the culprit found us. And it looks like it wants us for dinner."

Though it was partially hidden in the shadows, May still could make out what the creature looked like. It looked like one of those statues she had seen outside the walls of old churches and clock towers, except this one can move like in myths and legends. Emitting a black aura of death only May can see, its granite body making a grinding noise as it unhurriedly stalked towards May and her father.

In short, they are meters away from getting mauled by a gargoyle.

May could hear her father's panicked pounding on the door becoming louder as the creature was a few steps away from reaching them. She leaned backwards against her father's body and tried to fight the rising panic as the creature closed in for the kill.

What happened next, is something May cannot forget for the rest of her life.

She vaguely heard a female voice shout his father's name from behind the door and whatever the voice said to her father, he did what he was told. May felt her father grasp his hand in hers and pulled her to the side of the door.

The door then swung open and the stone creature paused mid step as a lady launched herself out from the door, already in a flying kick. Her kick landed on the gargoyle squarely in the face, sending it tumbling back. She then pulled the Satoru and May swiftly though the door, proceeding to slam the door shut in the creature's face as it tried to charge in after them.

The lady then carefully slapped a few paper charms on the door in a strategic formation while the gargoyle made a loud ruckus outside, pounding and scratching. She waited until the noise died down before she finally turned towards the duo with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry for letting you two in so late. I have to...'secure' my son to his room before I open the door, just in case he tries to escape outside."

**A few minutes later, in the living room, May's POV**

I am still in a daze, even after the lady asked us to have a seat while she brew some tea.

I mean, it's impossible to process what happened just a few minutes ago - being close to getting killed by a creature that exists in fairy tales, the lady in white top and black pants kicks the monster away in dynamic style like it was nothing and slams the door in its face.

She finally step back into the room, holding a tray of teacups and little snacks. I finally take a good look at her and couldn't help gaping as she set the tray down.

This is the first time in my life I've seen a person emitting a pure, white aura.

Human auras have different shapes and colors depending on their emotions and personalities, but it never comes in full white, grey or black. My father is no exception too, his orange-yellow aura swirling around him.

Her white aura is so bright that it looks as if she is the sun itself.

I must have zone out staring at her too openly because father nudge me on the ribs, while she continued to smile from across the table as she passes me a cup of tea.

Embarrassed, I pretend to be interested in the tea leaves swirling within the teacup while father cough a little before turning to smile at the lady.

"It has been a long time since we last met. This is my daughter that I have talked to you about, May Kingdom."

The lady extend a hand to me and I hesitate a little before I shake hands with her.

"I am Jun Kazama and I thank you for yielding to my plea, May. Did your father tell you...everything?"

I shook my head. "Father did not go into details, but he said I have to help your son. Why me?"


	3. Chapter 2

I did not like the direction my story is going so I re-write it from this chapter onward.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

**Chapter 2**

May watched as Jun's face showed a slight disappointment as she looked at Satoru with a disapproving frown, while he looked sheepishly back at her before turning to May.

"May, I need to discuss something important with her. You can look around the house, but don't touch anything or even go outside."

May looked as if she wanted to protest but thought better of it as her father gave her a stern look. She grudgingly stepped out of the room and slide the door closed with a light thud.

Jun waited for the footsteps to fade off into a distance before she spoke.

"Satoru, why you didn't tell her? I don't want to force her to do this if she comes here without knowing who she is, and what she is going to be up against."

Satoru unhurriedly sipped his cup of tea and set the teacup down before he spoke.

"I wanted May to experience the supernatural first hand just like I did back then, so that she can decide whether to accept her heritage or not. But enough talk about my daughter...the last letter you sent me was very troubling. Is your son...?"

Jun went silent for a few moments before she replied in a worried voice.

"My son's demon curse has taken full control of his body for a week now since that last attack...I've tried sealing it many times, but it only worked for a few hours before the curse re-surfaced again." Jun sighed before she continued, "My son inherited some of my sealing abilities and it used that to break out of its confines..."

"I see. Don't stop sealing the curse, Jun...the longer the period your son is unconscious, the more the curse consumes him."

"I know...I know, Satoru...but I noticed that the duration of the seal gets shorter every time I re-apply it on the curse..."

"Wait, are you saying it started to learn how to undo the seal even faster? How fast can it throw off the seal now?"

As if on cue, the two adults heard a loud impact of an object hitting the wall.

"Oh no...that would be my 'son' breaking the seal that I placed on his door. And I was supposed to feed him my blood tonight..." Jun paled as she hurriedly picked herself up, heading towards the sliding door.

"It takes just minutes for the curse to break the seal now?!" exclaimed Satoru, checking his watch while following her out of the living room.

**May's POV**

I sprint through the corridor, avoiding the decorations that exploded along the way, probably caused by that red-eyed, feral-looking boy while he followed me rather unhurriedly.

**"That's right! Keep running, little girl! It's going to help me increase my appetite for your blood!"** the boy laughed, that inhuman tone in his voice sending shivers down my spine.

**A minute ago, third person POV**

"Remind me why are we doing here again? Alice?" May asked as she stormed through the corridor away from the living room, still angry at her father for leaving her out on things.

_Well...We are going to make father owe us a favor and take us on his trips...?_ replied Alice rather weakly.

"Okay, fine, all we have to do is to deal with that boy's problem, then we can get out of here."

_I wish it was THAT simple, May..._

"Do you know something that I don't know?"

May never had the chance to hear Alice explain before she felt a vicious chill. Looking at direction of that dark presence, the only thing May see was a locked door, covered in Jun's paper charms in a formation just like the front door, the white energy in the charms rapidly being dispersed by dark energy.

_...Oh no! May, get away! He is breaking the seal on the door!_

"What? I don't under-"

_There is no time to explain!_ Alice snapped. _Get away from the door now! I can sense HIM preparing to break through!_

No sooner had May dodged to the side, steering clear of the door, it was blasted off its hinges, hitting the opposite side of the wall with a loud noise before dropping to the floor. There was a pause, then an eerie voice pervaded through the still air towards her ears.

**"Why did you lock me in my bedroom, mother? You know you can't keep me in for long..."**

From the shadows within the room, a boy dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and slacks stepped into sight, and May had keep herself from gasping at his appearance. Most of his hair is naturally pulled back in a disheveled spike, his bangs hovering over his glowing, blood-colored irises and a gleaming red glow on his forehead surrounded by faint markings. Partially hidden in his long sleeves, she can see his black tainted hands, ended with sharp claws that can easily tear through flash.

But what scared her the most was his aura. Red tinged black surround him heavily, with a faint white light emitting from the center of his aura.

Red irises glancing around, the boy gave out an annoyed snarl when he only found a girl in the immediate area.

**"Who are you, girl...?"** growled the boy as he fully focused his attention on May, already up and backing away from him slowly.

**"Too scared to answer, hmm? No matter... I am very hungry and since you are here, your blood will satisfy me tonight..."** he smiled maliciously, baring sharp canines that lengthened as he made his way towards her.

May bolted, running towards the direction of the living room. She prayed that the two adults had heard the noises and are coming to rescue her.

**May's POV**

I cried out in panic as he finally grabbed me by the shoulders and pin me against the nearest wall.

"No!" pleaded Jun as she and my father stopped a few metres away from us. "Just take my blood, please! Don't hurt her, Jin!"

The demon boy hissed at the mention of his 'name'.

**"I told you so many times...he is not here! Stop calling me by that name!"**

With that, he plunged his fangs on my exposed neck before the adults could do anything.


	4. Chapter 3

Yes, I have the writer's block. That's why the chapter is shorter than I intended...I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I hope.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

**Chapter 3**

**May's POV**

The pain that shot through my entire body was so painful that I black out almost instantly the moment his canines punctured my neck.

And instantly find myself in a black space where I can see nothing, even the ground I am standing on.

"What the...did I die?"

Puzzled, I reached up to feel my neck where that boy bit me. Thankfully, my fingers came away free of blood.

"Weird...Alice, are you there?"

No reply. I can't even feel her within me.

"...What should I do?" I whimpered as I started to panic, being truly alone for the first time. A faint white glow from a far distance caught my eye as I looked around.

"I've seen that light before...could it be...?" I muttered to myself as I hurried towards the glow.

**Third person POV**

"W-what...in the world?"

May couldn't believe the sight that greeted her eyes as she moved close enough to the source of the light.

In front of her, held up midair in chains made up of black material, is the boy resembling the one that bit her earlier, but wearing full white and looking unconscious. A soft, warm glow radiating from his entire being.

But clearly something is wrong. May could see that the black chains are fused to his wrists, tainting his hands and half of the forearm sleeves black. As she looked, the black taint suddenly creep further up to where his elbows are.

She involuntary took a step back as the boy's dark eyes slowly opened and his lips parted.

**Meanwhile, third person POV**

"Argh!" Jun cried as an invisible force pushed her back. The demonic child smirked at her in a disturbing way, a spot of blood can be seen on the corner of his tainted lips before he resumed feeding.

"Don't stop him," Satoru whispered near Jun's ear as he pulled her up, noting the empty look on her daughter's face. "She has succeeded, your true son has pulled her inside him...Just hope she can figure out how to break him out."

**May's POV**

_Welcome to my prison..._

His voice resounded in my mind as he mouthed those words, his eyes locked on mine.

"You...you are Jun's real son, Jin...Did the one who is currently in possession of your body trap you here?"

To my surprise, he smiled sadly as he shook his head.

_I think you misunderstood...I willingly let him take control so that we can protect mother..._

I had to shield my eyes as bright light suddenly filled the seemly endless oblivion, as images started materializing around me.

_I will show you...the events that lead to my own damnation..._

**Meanwile, third person POV**

The adults were alarmed as 'Jin' suddenly clutched his head and staggered backwards, his red eyes narrowed in pain. Satoru caught May just as she slide down against the wall, unconscious.

**"That little whelp...is he going ruin our agreement?"** he growled lowly before he suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious too.

"It looks like...May is in trouble now..." Satoru muttered, applying pressure over the puncture wounds to stop the bleeding as Jun casted him a worried look, while holding her son in her arms.


	5. Chapter 4

I made this chapter on a phenomenon known as Vanishing twin syndrome.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

**Chapter 4**

**Third person POV**

"...Where am I?" whispered May as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, looking at her new surroundings, the boy now no where to be found.

She is now standing ankle-deep in the shallow part of the lake, the waters reflecting the blue sky and the trees that surrounded it. She jumped a little as a few birds flew pass her ear, chirping loudly.

"What exactly are you showing me?" May called out, sensing him nearby but can't pinpoint the exact location.

As if on cue, a lady in white dress and a child ran out from the trees from the far side of the lake. Laughing happily, the lady chased the child in, what May assumed, a game of Tag.

The lady finally snatched up the child as they stepped near the lake and she give him a loving peck on the cheek. Looking closer, May could see that both of them are Jun and Jin...though he looked smaller.

Jin suddenly looked straight at May-no, behind her. Glancing back, May utter a frightened squeak as right behind her, near the side of the lake, she sees a black shadow the same size as the child, covered entirely in red-tainted black fog, looking back at the child with glowing red eyes. Its swirling fog is thick, hard to see so May couldn't make out its features, but she know that the shadow is the one that currently possesses the body of Jin.

_As long as I can remember, he was already watching me from a distance... _Jin muttered. His words echoed within her mind as if he is reading from a book.

Jun seemed to sense the shadow from the way she tensed up. Holding her child tight, she hurriedly walked into the trees. Jin couldn't take his eyes off the shadow standing still by the lake as he wave at it.

_I can tell mother can sense him, see him even...but I don't know why she always avoided him..._

The day suddenly turned dark, almost instantly shifted into the night, the lake surface now reflecting the moon and the stars above. From the same spot where Jun left, little Jin wandered into the area.

"...Is he still here?" he whispered, looking around for signs of that swirling black shadow.

**May's POV**

I can see the black shadow kneeling by the edge of the lake, looking at its reflection on the water surface. I noticed that the spot it was standing before is now devoid of life, the grass all withered and dried up.

It reached out hesitantly to touch its reflection and instantly it pulled back its hand, its smoking fingers had started to burn the instant it touched the water surface.

Little Jin slowly approached it from behind, much to my horror. The shadow which seemed to be in the world of its own, didn't hear him coming.

**Third person POV**

"Erm..." Jin uttered, reaching out and almost touching its shoulder before the shadow suddenly dissipate, materializing a distance away from the child in a defensive stance, its red eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry...I-I just want to k-know who you are..." Jin stammered while slowly inching forward, offering his hand to show he meant no harm.

The shadow widened its eyes a little but made no move as the child stood before it, his hand still extended. After a few awkward seconds, the shadow grasp his hand in its left.

Instantly, a fast forwarding image that make little sense to May flashed in her mind - It showed a tiny cell splitting into two, each growing into a tiny bean-like foetus. A warm glow suddenly enveloped both of them and one of the foetus that look stunted in growth the moment the light surrounded it, turned dark as it died. Its other twin unaffected by the light fully absorbed the dead one inside it as it developed to a baby.

Little Jin snapped out of it as the shadow let go of his hand.

"You...you are me...my twin?" Jin gasped, staggering backwards slightly as the shadow's smouldering fog thinned, revealing an exact copy of him but corrupted, its entire being tainted black with a tiny red glow emitting from its forehead. A corner of its lips curled upwards into a smirk as it raised both of arms in a mocking way, as if welcoming him into its embrace for a tearful reunion.

Suddenly, May can hear someone shouting and both of the boys turned towards the trees as Jun hurried out towards them.

"What are you trying to do with him?!" Jun yelled, scooping up her son and backing away from the shadow. "Stay away from my son, you foul demon...You died, yet you refused to leave us alone!"

The shadow scowled, making weird sounds before it spoke for the first time, surprising Jun.

**"Grrr...ah...argh...If you didn't kill...kill me while I was...inside you, I would have leave you both...the moment I am born."** growled the shadow as it pointed accusingly at her, who was frozen in shock. **"Thanks...to your needless interference, what was once my body...has become a part of him, so his body is...is mine."**

_The truth hit me like never before...my mother, whom I see her as an angel...killed him just because he is a monster? And I was unaware as he died right next to me..._

"Put me down!" Jin struggled violently in Jun's arms, making her drop him.

"N-no, Jin..." Jun was at a loss of words as to how to explain to her son, who is backing away from her in horror and disbelief. "Don't believe what it said- Jin?! Jin! Where are you going?!" She panicked as Jin turned around and run into the trees.

The shadow watched as it crossed its arms, smirking with satisfaction as the mother run after her son.

**May's POV**

I suddenly found myself in a bedroom which I assume belongs to little Jin as he enter and slam the door shut, securing the lock before lying on his bed. He covered his entire being with his blanket just as panicked knocking can be heard coming from the door while his mother called his name.

**Third person POV**

"Go away, murderer..." Jin moaned as he turned away from the direction of the door, just loud enough for his mother to hear. The knocking stopped for a minute before footsteps can be heard leaving the area.

It was only until the footsteps faded that the shadow manifested itself beside the bed. Jin must have sensed it as his eyes peeked out from the blanket cover.

"What do you want...?" He muttered, pushing back the covers and sitting up to get a better look at it.

_He just looked at me with an unreadable expression but I can guess what he wanted..._ Jin muttered darkly in May's mind.

"Oh...You want my body, right..." Jin sighed, as he laid down and pulled the blanket over his head again. "Forget it...even if a part of you is within me, doesn't mean you have the right to take away my life."

To May's surprise as she looked on, the shadow broke out into a grin as it spoke, its words faltering like before as talking is still a foreign concept to it.

**"I don't have...to make you give...give up your body, 'brother'..."** it chuckled as Jin looked at it, raising an eyebrow in question. **"You will be forced to...to make the decision...once they found mother."**

"Who are you talking about? Who are 'they'-hey!" The shadow only grinned even wider as it dissipate, leaving the child alone with his question left unanswered.


End file.
